Standing Still
by Mythomagic-Champion
Summary: A glimpse into the mind of our favorite Demigod trainer Chiron. Song-Fic, no knowledge of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer needed.


AN: This is written in honor of the amazing and talented Anthony Stewart Head who will be playing Chiron in the upcoming Percy Jackson film (I'm so excited about that) and has previously played Rupert Giles in Buffy the VampireSlayer. I couldn't help but think how similar both characters were and I was listening to the Once More with Feeling soundtrack when this story popped into my knowledge of Buffy is required to be able to read this story I just took the song Anthony sang in Buffy because it applies greatly to both characters and I suggest listening to it because it's a great song and he is an awesome singer. I by no means own either of these fandoms and all content is owned by Rick Riordan, Joss Whedon (who by the way directed the Avengers movie), and Mutant Enemy. I hope everyone enjoys and please review. This is my first song-fic and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated but flames will not be tolerated and will be used to roast marshmallows now please read on.

_You're not ready for the world outside._

Camp Half-Blood with all its charms meant many things to many different people but to most it was the only home they ever had experienced and that made Chiron proud. Proud of himself and the children he teaches within it's borders, for the mortal realm was a cold, foreign and especially dangerous place for a demigod to be roaming alone, scared and unguided.

_You keep pretending, but you just can't hide._

A demigod's life was never meant to be easy and Chiron has always tried his best to prepare them for what lays ahead but he could never completely erase the fear in their hearts. He wished he could make it a better for them, wish upon a star or whatnot but the road that lies ahead is one reserved for them by the fates decree and they could never run away from that.

_I know that I said that I'd be standing by your side,  
_

How many students has he trained, who never returned? He had done all he could in his eternal life to ease each his pupils, who were so dear to him suffering but to no avail for even he could not teach them of the horrors that await them. He was to many the only constant in their lives until their semi-normal lives were upturned by something out of his control and it pained him so much in his immortal heart when another funeral shroud was burnt for, he knew each one personally and loved them all.

_But I..._

I wish I were able to do more to protect and nourish each one to their needs, that I were able to keep them all safe and sound here in these borders, but they didn't want to stay forever and must live their lives and go free like the saying goes if you love something set it free and that's what he did time and time again and even if he had the chance to go back in time and change his wish to the gods he wouldn't do anything different because he had known that this would happen.

_Your path's unbeaten, and it's all uphill._

He could never truly know the burden the children of his heart felt but each ones pain was like his own. Each of their fates was intertwined with his but never fully merging and they always slipped away from him in the end. Their lives were full of constant battles of both internal and external. So many have meet a gory end, never reaching his full potential, never knowing what it's like to have a real life. And it tore him to pieces

_And you can meet it, but you never will._

But for each one he helped there was one out there that he can't reach, one that wouldn't let him in and take his teachings to heart. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle and sometimes his faith would slip because he felt he could never do enough. But each time someone would come and truly learn from him it raised his spirits and made them soar and he would gain renewed strength and he knew it wasn't for naught.

_And I'm the reason that you're standing still.  
But I..._

Every one in a while a special Half-Blood would come along and take a certain place in his heart where all his favorite students remained and there would come a time when each had to forge his own destiny and he couldn't teach him anymore for there were some things he couldn't teach that real experience could explain better and those were the hardest times for him. He had done his job but he never feels as though he does enough if there was one more thing he could've said to move him along in life.

_I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land,_

At some times he couldn't advise them for there were no words he could offer for comfort or wisdom for each had to forge his own way but it would have been so much easier for all of them if he did know but he was not omnipotent as much as he wished he was.

_Wish I could play the father, and take you by the hand._

So many demigods he has met in his lifetime and he had loved each as if they were his own children. He wished he could safe guard them forever but that was not the way of this cruel world he wanted to instruct them on the working of this reality and so much more but there was so much and to little time.  
_Wish I could sta - y but now I understand  
I'm standing in the way._

He couldn't get in the way of the gods and their plans for their children because the world needed them and though his mind knew this in his heart had a hard time accepting that fact. He knew now that he had to step aside because it was for all their best interests but for once he wished he could be selfish but he never did.

_The cries around you, you don't hear at all.  
'Cause you know I'm here, to take that call._

What could they ever learn if he smothered them? For a while he would help them but there always came a point where he had to step aside and let them take over but it was so difficult for him to do. An eternal struggle he had inside himself every day with each demigod he has ever trained. He was always there for them when they needed guidance he was their teacher and they needed him but he couldn't protect them from what lay ahead of each of them.

_So you just lie there when you should be standing tall._

There were too many half-blood children out there that weren't ready to face their difficult tasks and even more that didn't return from them and for each one he feels like he has failed a bit more in his teachings and each time it laid heavy on his old heart. The great people they could have become if only they had the chance, the chance to grow and develop to flourish in their own unique way but only the lucky ones lived a full life and grew old.

_But I…_

_I wish I could lay your arms down, and let you rest at last._

If he could he would bear all their burdens carry all of their pain and be their catalyst their scapegoat anything just to ease their burden along they were all to innocent to live such hard and cruel lives.

_Wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed._

If he could fight every monster for them fulfill every damn prophecy laid on their scrawny shoulders he would but that was never his purpose he was only to prepare them as best as he could and hope with all his soul it was enough because he like the gods couldn't directly meddle in the affairs of mortal men.

_Wish I could sta - y your stalwart standing-fast,  
But I'm standing in the way.  
I'm just standing in the way._


End file.
